Islands
by Arham-imov
Summary: Some memories are forgetten and others are remembered. But will memories be enough to correct an error of fate? Or will it be completely erased by time? Will the memories of love be enough to bring them together? (TOFU)


Disclaimer: Flame of Recca is not mine. I wish it were especially Tokiya and Fuuko, but unfortunately no. Please go easy on me, this is my first fic and I beg your indulgence. (Kneels to the floor, bows head until forehead touches the floor)  
  
Her Island of Thoughts  
  
Fuuko breathed in a long sigh. Her head has ached from continuously going over lesson plan. Teaching grade-schoolers can really be a pain in the ass. But what's a girl to do? It's the only way to earn cash right? It's so ironic that she ended up a teacher. She a Teacher for crying out loud! A high school delinquent and one of the so-called slow learners, but now here she stands as a teacher. Maybe her not so good academic experience fueled her passion for teaching. In some way she wants the kids with the same characteristics as her enjoy school. She made it her passion that hyperactive kids be understood and not misinterpreted as a bully.  
  
She checked her desk, there lies lots of letters congratulating her of the success of her "Taming the Shrew: Putting Kids Straight" seminar. Fuuko smiled some people are actually being enlighten by her words. She has quite made a name as a teacher in her local town. A particular letter intrigued her the most. It was from Tokyo University asking her to give a lecture on her teaching style. It was to be scheduled on Tokyo University's foundation day and will be highlighted as a major event. Fuuko had second thoughts about the invitation. "Heck, they must be joking!" She would definitely give them a call tomorrow and inquire about the situation. Yawning, she settled on her bed and decided to have her much needed rest.  
  
Fuuko carefully groomed herself in front of the mirror. Years ago, she wouldn't be forced to do this, but she has to look dignified always right? She took the contact number of the invitation letter and went on her way. She always walks to school to flex up her muscles. The air has a crisp and fresh feel in it. "Maybe something good is going to happen today." Looking both ways she carefully crossed the street, late that she realized that a raging car was approaching. Fuuko was stunned at the speed of the car; she closed her eyes and awaited the possible impact. A few seconds passed, she noticed that the car has stopped and is honking at her. "Hey you! What on earth were you thinking, you could have killed somebody!" The window of the car near the driver's seat opened. "Go away Monkey! I'm already late for an appointment." Was the icy reply. "Mi-chan! You jerk, were you really trying to kill me?!"  
  
"Do you think it would be possible monkey?" Fuuko crossed her arms "In that case, I will clear the way for you ever genius one." Fuuko stepped out of the way and curtsied. Tokiya drove slowly to her side, "Since you're so pissed off and I wish not to be the bad guy here, I'll escort you to school. "He offered. "Never mind Mi-chan, I don't wish to be dead at the end of the day." she snorted. "Who would kill you? My clients and their detractors are not that violent." He answered irritated. "Your I Love Tokiya Mikagimi Fan Club is what I'm talking about. They almost suffocated me to death when you graced one of my seminars! And wouldn't believe that their isn't anything between us. " She explained as she strides sidewalk and Tokiya follows her with his car. " Why do you have to think of those girls? I don't even think about them." Fuuko stopped walking " That's the problem Mi-chan, why don't you care for them or anybody for crying out loud!" Placing her hands on the hips " I will be late for my class ever genius lawyer extraordinaire! I will be going now and as you said you are late for an appointment." She tapped the top of Tokiya's car "Don't keep them waiting Ice boy! They're paying you too much!" She smiled and sprinted off. Tokiya blinked and realized that Fuuko was gone. She always has so many things to say and once it comes out of her mouth it would take time to digest it. He snorted at the fact that he was late, she turned down his offer and that eerie feeling inside him every time there is a glimpse of Fuuko. "Heck, when did all these start?" he queried as he went on his way to his next case.  
  
Fuuko arrived just in time for her class. She still feels tired because of her former engagements. The class as always is happy to see their "Fuuko Sensei" A boy merrily jumped at his seat as she settled herself on the table. "Sensei what are we to do today?" Fuuko smiled, "I'm a bit tired people so I guess I will just be giving you a seatwork good for thirty minutes." The boy scratched his head. "But Sensei our class is only for an hour!" "I'm giving another thirty minute break since I just received the test results of this class. We have the highest general percentage average in your grade level. This is just a price for a job well done." The class applauded and cheered. "Fuuko Sensei you are the best!" She stood up and took a piece of chalk. "Okay let's start with the seatwork and finish it off fast so you could have more leisure time." Fuuko proceeded to write the questions on the board. Teaching others always brings back fond memories. She could still recall how she got herself to college even if her parents were broke. "I can't believe it was all just in the past.."  
  
In her senior year in high school Fuuko's Dad was diagnosed of heart failure and later suffered a stroke. He had to quit his job and the pension he received was only enough to suffice his medical needs. Fuuko's Mom worked part time at the grocery store. It was enough to feed them but they barely had money for Fuuko's college expenses. Fuuko knew she was so smart but still tried out for scholarships. Unfortunately her I.Q. couldn't take it. She opted for Athlete scholarships but was turned down because of her poor conduct. She was a violent hotheaded tomboy then. No one wanted to give her a chance. She then decided to work, but no company would accept high school graduates and give them a good pay. She opted then for a job in a gas station. It was near her home and she sometimes gets tips from the customers. The tippers were old men, drunk drivers or charitable ladies. She worked twenty-four hours five days a week and slept her butt off during Mondays and Thursdays. But the money she made for pumping gas was still not enough. With her estimate she would only earn her tuition for one semester for working nine months. She imagined herself alternately working and earning. "Tokiya would finish law when I graduate at my four year course."  
  
She envied Tokiya. He is an Ice Block but schools wanted him. He was taking law in Tokyo University. Scholarship grants would come after the other and he remained so nonchalant about it. Fuuko digusted they way Tokiya valued things. To him everything was ordinary if not inferior in his eyes. He never rejoiced in anything he has received.  
  
Fuuko was busy pumping gas on a night shift when she heard a whistle. It was from that shiny red car with the old big tipper. "Fill her up sweetie." The old man haughtily said and patted Fuuko's behind. She would have clobbered him in the past. But the situation is different now, she had to think the consequences of her act. Hitting the old ghoul will kick her out of the job. She could only sarcastically insult him. It cracks him up though and tips her even more. "Your pretty and funny, my place could use someone like you." The man would said. "What place do you own? A night club of some sort?" she snorted. "Something like that but not an illegal one. I have a disco in Tokyo. Near the University, those college kids couldn't get enough of it." Fuuko crossed her arms. "What's a girl like me got to do with it?" The eyes of the man glinted. "I need a bartender, a lovely bartender." Fuuko leaned closer to the car. "How much do you pay your employees?" The man smiled "I pay my bartenders 70000 yen a month the tips they get are theirs. The more charming you are the more tips you get." Fuuko stepped back. "Enticing but its too far from home and with that salary it will only be enough for my future expenses." She walked away when the old man honked his car. "You can stay at the disco quarters. I have two other girls staying there. No charge and free meals three times a day." He shouted. "What do you say? A deal?"  
  
Fuuko looked back. "I will have to consult my Mother first and leave the your phone number and address to the cashier. I will call you if I accept and go there myself." She answered. "I will expecting you then sweetie. You will like it there. Lots of good looking fellas hang out in my place." Fuuko waved him away. " I'm gonna be there for the cash not the lads. I will consider but can't promise!" The car drove away. Fuuko had renewed hope in her mind but how will she convince her mom to let her work far away?  
  
"Sensei! We are all finished!" the voices broke her reverie. "Good work guys, now you can do what you want as long as.." "We don't get unruly!" was the class' reply. "And if someone gets prissy?" she asked. " They have to face Hissy!" the class answered. Hissy is the principal of the school kids get frightened of him because of his scaly skin linking to him to the snake. His false teeth are already loosened that caused a hissing sound to his speech. Fuuko told him about it, he just laughed at it and told her to let kids be kids. "So you don't mind being Hissy?" she queried. "As long as that you discipline them because of that I don't mind." So Hissy was born. It was going to be a long day, Fuuko stepped closer to the window. "I wonder if Mi-chan made it fine to his case. I hope He's okay."  
  
Second Chapter, I hope you guys are still reading and that you enjoy this follow up chapter.  
  
His Island of Thoughts  
  
Luckily the judge was rampaged by the media. Tokiya made to the courtroom first before he did, thank his lucky stars. "Mikagami-san, why are you late? You are never late." Queried his assistant Reo Yaro "I had a confrontation this morning, I had to settle that before I went here." He replied coolly. "I bet you won that too." Reo answered. "I wish I did" Tokiya thought "Heck so what if she doesn't want to ride my car! It was her lost, that stupid monkey." Reo brought out a newspaper. "Mikagami-san, your friend seems to be making a good career on teaching hyperactive kids." The newspaper article read "Taming the Shrew: Putting Kids Straight Revolution" Reo smiled "Your friend has her share of the news, you get the front page and she gets the second Sir." Tokiya averted his eyes to the page. " I guess she can make a name for herself after all" The judge entered the courtroom and the title of the case was stated just the same as it is in the headlines; " Evergreen versus Void" the secretary continued, " ErpesoVoid is charged guilty of economic sabotage by hoarding information from Evergreen Inc. resulting to multiple homicide and double assault." Reo leaned closer to Mikagami "Sir are we going to win this? Your client is guilty to everybody's eyes as the sunlight." Mikagami only smirked. "You speak as if I don't know what I am doing Yaro." He looked at the judge's stand. "I always win my battles." The color of the judge's stand reminded him of the walls of his dorm in Tokyo University. That campus hasn't changed much of him, but he thought of young lively girl who has greatly benefited of the University.  
  
Tokiya was forced by his thesis adviser to study the behavior of drunken minors. In compliance to this, he had to visit various discos, bars and other clubs. He had to see the angles where a drunken person can be called innocent or guilty. There where about a hundred ways so he had to observe well. He was lucky that with his good looks the managers of the establishments would grant him free entrance, drinks and meals. Why? Because wherever he goes, a flock of girls always follow him. The managers love it when Tokiya brings in the crowd. His preferred bar was called "Affinity" it was close to Tokyo U, the most popular and spacious. He hates it if he gets nauseous over the cigarette smoke at small bars. One of the reasons it was also well attended was due to the lovely bartenders and waitresses. Tokiya was never interested with any of them. Some he discovered were college girls working their way through college.  
  
On one of his casual visits he was surprised to see a new girl on the counter. And it was peculiar since she had short violet hair. "It couldn't be Fuuko" he thought "She would never work herself up to being charming and sexy." He approached the counter to confirm this but to his surprise, the girl was no other than Fuuko Kirasawa. "Oi Mi-chan! How are you doing?" She excitedly leaned on the counter and greeted him "I didn't know you had a social life!" Tokiya couldn't believe his eyes. "Why is she here?" he thought .Why does a memory of his past have to follow him here? "Hello! Aren't you even going to say: What are you doing here Monkey?" she sarcastically asked. Tokiya blinked. "I don't need to know why you are here, you are not my business." With that he turned away. It was the only comment he could think of. He has finally settled himself alone again; he doesn't want company at the moment to ruin everything up. But out of curiosity as he calls it, he looked back and noticed that Fuuko has resumed with her work. She didn't even bothered to call him again, as if he didn't matter to her and for some reason he felt disturbed. And that feeling made him visit "Affinity" more than he was supposed to.  
  
For some reason, he was fascinated on how Fuuko carries herself in the bar. Most of the bar tenders either looked slutty or trying hard to be sexy, but with her it was different. She had light make up on, wore clothes that are sexy but never revealing and the way she treats the customers. Most girls flirt with the guys to get an extra tip but Fuuko seems to attract a lot attention from both sexes. Maybe it is because of her talkative and sunny disposition that people get magnetized to her. Honestly, Tokiya has finished his thesis, but settled for passing it on the deadline. He has to have an excuse to come and see her. But whatever he was feeling he never bothered much to decipher. He had a lot important things to do. Then again, he wouldn't think about it but it doesn't really mean he can't look doesn't it?  
  
An opportunity came that they finally had a way to settle their differences. It was a gradual change but he couldn't ignore it. It was so strong that it kept him awake at nights and slip off his thoughts. He remembered the instances when she asked him numerous why questions. He never answered it. As a matter of fact, it wasn't because he was rude, he just didn't know. It baffled him the same but the mystery was so intriguing that he indulged in it. Soon he was actually embracing it. He felt it out of his league but it felt right. He wanted it and felt that she wanted it the same. They never talked about it but the time they shared was enough proof of their wanting. He just wanted to do something for her. To make her happy and keep her safe. But is he really capable of doing that?  
  
The feeling has burst since he saw her in Affinity and it wouldn't go away. Everyday it grew stronger and he tried hard to conceal it. Until now he has successfully done that, but how long does this have to go on? How long can he last? He feels that they share the same sentiments. Hopefully, if his hunch is true, how long can she last too? Will they ever tell? Heck he doesn't even know how and what to tell!  
  
"Order in the court!" the judge commanded. "We shall now proceed with our hearing. Void's attorney Tokiya Mikagami how does your client plead? " Tokiya stood up and answered "Not guilty your honor and with this court I will prove his innocence." He proudly took his seat and reviewed his papers. He had a good shot at this case and soon enough people in the whole of Japan will be talking about it. Maybe, just maybe he will get her full attention if it does happen. "In that case" Tokiya thought, "I better make it happen."  
  
"Calm Waters"  
  
Fuuko smiled as the kids do their own thing. A pair of boys decided to play chess and a group of students watched the match. Others decided to draw and enhance their skills while others preferred to write. Others decided to chitchat but not making too much noise. Then she saw her ace student tutoring some of his classmates. She smiled and remembered a surprising event in a certain bar near Tokyo University.  
  
Fuuko was shocked to hear those words. Not only did Tokiya was rude he actually somewhat rejected her friendly greeting. Then it dawned to her, that she was significant to Tokiya Mikagami as the dust on the floor. "Oh well, who needs him anyway?!" she inwardly screamed and went about her work again. Unfortunately, the rejection continued to haunt her for the next few nights. She wasn't blind, Tokiya was at Affinity almost every night but he never talked to her. Until one day, a group of guys sitting near him requested that Fuuko be the one to serve them. Fuuko knew the boys and decided it would be all right. It so happens that one guy in the group is a Political Science sophomore and was doing a case study on teenage girls in work. "Miss, can I interview you? The manager said its okay, but I still need your permission." He politely asked. Fuuko looked at the boy, just about her age, he had good features and doesn't look like a sissy but she can't see any strength exuding from him. "Sure, I'm all yours tonight if you want." Tokiya's brows twitched at Fuuko's remark. "What the heck is she talking about?" he thought, "Those guys might get the wrong connotation." The boy smiled at Fuuko, "That's what I like about you, your sense of humor." He offered Fuuko a seat, "Let's start shall we?" He took out a tape recorder and his pen a paper. "You're weird, doing school work in a loud place like this." Fuuko commented as she settled herself. " Well, if thy professor demands thy professor must get."  
  
Tokiya unknowingly eavesdropped at the conversation and discovered that Fuuko was working for college money. At the moment, she has enough for one year. She wanted to secure herself so she planning to save up more. As soon as it is good for two years, Fuuko plans to enroll. And of all the courses, she chose an education major in Science. She wanted to take psychology if time will permit her. Tokiya also discovered the difficulty she encountered now that her Dad is sick and the expenses of their home skyrocketing everyday. Upon hearing or rather eavesdropping on everything, Tokiya waited for the bar to close and decided to speak to Fuuko. What he said surprised her the most.  
  
"Hey Monkey!" Tokiya called out, "Overheard everything and I think I can bail you out on this one." He said nonchalantly, "How in the world did you know?" she asked surprised. "Are you deaf? I said I overheard. Was sitting next to your table while you were telling your life story to that guy." Fuuko crossed her arms, "You were eavesdropping Mi-chan?" Tokiya looked away to conceal his guilt. "No, you were too loud and if you are going to pester me with questions I will turn down my offer." He placed his hands on his pocket and turned his back. "Wait you said you'll bail me out? How? I'm not smart so I can't take academic scholarships and I can't take athletic ones because I have a bad character record." Tokiya looked back, "Its not you who's going take the scholarship it will be me." Fuuko's brows rose, "I know you are smart, athletic and all but you don't have to rub it on my face." Tokiya faced her " I have my ways to get what I want." Fuuko scratched her head. "How can that be? What does something you want have anything to do with me? " Tokiya walked closer, "I maybe the Ice man but I also have a sense of charity, especially to poor species like you." Fuuko sighed. "Thanks for your pity. But you're forgetting something Mi-chan, the administration of Tokyo University will not allow it." Tokiya closed their distance to a foot. "You don't know my power of persuasion. The administration will agree to my terms." He smirked and stared at her. "Well, its all in your hands then Fridge Boy." Fuuko said almost gasping. " I'm glad you see my way. Get ready to enroll on the upcoming semester." Fuuko's heart began to beat wildly at his words. "By the way, study now, I don't want to get humiliated for recommending you." Tokiya arrogantly spoke as he walked away. Fuuko couldn't understand whether to hug him or strangle him. He always manages to give out insults even if he is trying to help somebody. Impossible as it may seem but Fuuko trusted him. She would entrust her life to him anytime. Tokiya's words were so serious and she knew that he would keep his word. "It's only a matter of time then I'll be studying again."  
  
Tokiya kept his word, at the opening of classes Fuuko was admitted to Tokyo University. Fuuko's parents couldn't believe that she was finally going to school and to such a prestigious University no less. During that time, Tokiya was in the news for being the champion of the National Kendo Meet and was named debater of the year in an international event. Tokiya had missed the first three weeks of school since he had to attend an international Kendo competition. Fuuko was also puzzled how Tokiya persuaded the administration to accept her. She would definitely know as soon as he comes back from his trip. In consideration to Tokiya's efforts, Fuuko studied hard had satisfactory results. She had to quit working in Affinity but the manager wanted her so badly. She then agreed to work on Friday and Saturday nights. Tokiya was triumphant with his quest and was given a hero's welcome at Tokyo U. Fuuko had to wait for a week to be able to talk to him. Luckily she came across him in the library and finally asked the question pondering in her mind for weeks.  
  
"How did you do it Mi-chan?" she quickly asked as Tokiya passed by her shoulder. "Just study well, it doesn't really matter." Fuuko looked backed at Tokiya "I have to know, please." Tokiya smirked his back facing Fuuko "It happens that I have a lot of convincing power." Fuuko stepped closer " How? Do I have to pay you in the future? Or this place? You didn't seduce anybody in the administration right?" Tokiya breathed a sigh and his back remained facing Fuuko. " The answers to all your questions is no. I don't have to explain myself to you Monkey. Be grateful you are here." With that Tokiya walked away not looking back. " Why do have to act cruel even if you are doing something good Mi-chan?"  
  
Tokiya didn't like it when he learned that Fuuko was still working on the bar. He insisted for her to stop. But Fuuko argued that she still needs the money for allowance. And one day Tokiya surprised her that she could work as an apprentice librarian on weekdays and Saturdays. The sum is only half of what she makes out in the bar but it was good since she doesn't have to work herself up. "Why are you doing this Mi-chan?" she queried. "I don't have to explain myself Monkey." Fuuko crossed her arms "What if I refuse? I badly need dough you know." Tokiya gave her a fierce stare "I got you in this University better do what I say." Fuuko grimaced "Why you would kick me out? Maybe you should have bought a puppet or a doll so you could play with it rather than me." Tokiya sighed "I am not playing with your fate Fuuko, I just..I just want the best for you." He answered and looked away. "Why Mi-chan I don't deserve this?" She continued while Tokiya remained silent. "Ok, you won't answer my question fine! But since I owe you one I will come to a compromise. How did you manage to get me accepted here? Answer that I will accept your offer." Tokiya looked backed at her. "Is that a promise?" Fuuko nodded. "Very well, it's about time you know my prowess anyway."  
  
Fuuko learned that Tokiya took the Kendo and debating offer made his way to the finals. Upon reaching the finals he decided to quit it and the professors went frenzy and begged him not to withdraw. They started giving him offers but refused them so they asked what he wanted. He requested for a friend to be enrolled in the University for free. The administration didn't approve of it at first, but realized Tokiya's potential so they made a deal with him. If Tokiya wins the National's on both competitions they will grant his request. They thought Tokiya wouldn't manage it. Tokiya being the soon to be lawyer he is demanded a written agreement. It was signed and the rest was history. Tokiya performed better than expected that the administration allowed Fuuko to work part time in the library. Fuuko's fair scholastic record was also considered that is why everything fell into place. "And that's the whole story Monkey. Mrs. Kimacha will be expecting you in the library every workday at 4pm, don't embarrass me." With that he walked away. "Well a promise is a promise Mi-chan, expect me to be there." She looked at Tokiya's retreating figure " You are not so bad Ice man, not bad at all"  
  
From then, Tokiya would help her with reviews, projects and everything else. Many wanted to burn her at the stake since she was particularly close to Tokiya. But Fuuko was a tough girl and she could always fight back. She couldn't understand it either but he was kind to her. Tokiya still had his smart tongue, snide remarks and indifferent character in tact. But she managed to bare it and surprisingly enjoy it. She enjoyed annoying him in high school but this was different. She felt secured with him. Whether it is good or bad she was able to put up with him. They had their arguments, no one would actually say sorry but sort of forgive each other automatically. They seldom touch unless accidentally. It was a mysterious bond, they don't talk too much but they understand and both of them decided to keep it that way. Even if they are perplexed with what that feeling is. It felt right so they don't need further explanations.  
  
Fuuko smiled at the memories they shared. She couldn't believe that Tokiya was actually kind to her. Now he was the youngest most prestigious lawyer in the country. He was still indifferent, sometimes rude and sarcastic. She often wondered how he attracts attention with that rotten attitude of his. Which makes her wonder why did they ever became acquaintances or shall she say friends? Real friends that stick through thick and thin. He was the Ice man, but Fuuko knew that by being that way Tokiya is all right. With that she is satisfied and assumes that he is okay with it too. She snapped out of her reverie and recalled that she has a phone call to make. The bell rang and she bid her students' good-bye. "I guess it wouldn't be bad to pay my Alma Mater a visit."  
  
"Surviving the Hurricane"  
  
"As you see Your Honor, the papers present by Evergreen Corp. is certified fake, as testified by my witness. The test results of their plants are also fabricated and can cause hazards to the residents within the 5 kilometer radius." Tokiya placed the documents on the judge's stand. "I took the liberty of testing the soil, water and air samples from the area of Evergreen Corp. According to Tokyo University's Research Center findings, it is highly toxic. I also gave the same samples to the Department of Environment, they have the same findings. Evergreen Corp. has violated the Environment Safety Code and as for the multiple homicide and double assault accused on my client I call on the next witness." A middle aged man too the stand and was crossed examed by the two lawyers.  
  
According to the man's testimony, Void has nothing to do with the murder. He tried to help the ones hurt. Unfortunately, the two ended up in a coma due to physical attack done to them and the two died. It was clearly impossible for Void to beat up all those men and he really had no accomplices. A forensic result was presented and was found out the victims died between the 12:00 midnight and Void was in the scene at 1:00 am. The witness was too scared to stop the police from taking Void since he might include him as a suspect. None of Void's fingerprints was located in the dead bodies, except for the comatose ones that he tried to help. It then also revealed to the court that the four victims who were members of the Evergreen Corp. Surveying Division and was long been the targets of a rural rebel organization. The rebels have been haunted down for ages, but the local folks seem to protect them. As far as the rural town was concerned those rebels were their heroes from money-grubbing companies.  
  
After all that was said and done, the court was in chaos and Evergreen's lawyer accused Mikagami as a liar. "Losers always accuse the winners of cheating, while in truth they just can't face defeat." Tokiya smirked while still calmly seated on his chair. "Mr. Hikaro, stop that or I will charged you of contempt of court!" The judge shouted as he tapped his small mallet. Yaro couldn't help but admire his boss. He was younger but so conniving and really knew what case to take and win it. Tokiya hasn't lost one yet and because of this possible victory he will be talked about all of Japan. Maybe in Asia too, Yaro couldn't deny the fact that, this young man will definitely go far. The session was adjourned and Tokiya shook hands with the thankful Erpeso Void. He gracefully accompanied his client out of the courtroom and denied the reporters a chance for interview. Tokiya wanted a break, tomorrow will be the last hearing and he can finally feel his victory.  
  
Tokiya stopped by his office and was congratulated by his fellow lawyers in the firm. The owner of the company was pleased of his win and instantly made Tokiya a partner of the firm. He took the opportunity, knowing that it will be a good step in setting up his own firm one day. He went to his office and took the folders of the various clients asking for his services. It was expected to double as soon as the papers go out tomorrow. He arrived home weary and turned on his answering machine. Recca called up congratulating him; Yanagi was working in that court that was why he knew. Domon called up too since Recca passed the word around. Kaoru wouldn't be able to congratulate him since he was in the past with Kurei, but he would be happy for him just the same. There were no messages left, Fuuko hasn't called yet. Maybe she will after class hours and he checked the time, it was way past school hours. " She's probably busy" he sighed and slouched on his sofa.  
  
He was already napping when the doorbell rang. "Darn those reporters! I told the guard not to let anyone of them in!" He walked to the door of his condo unit irritated. "What do you want? I have no time for visitors!" He stated angrily as he opened the door and his face grew pale. "Uh, Sorry Mi-chan should have known you were tired." Fuuko smiled meekly "Just wanted to greet you personally congratulations. Sorry for bothering you I will go now." She turned her back and soon enough thunder rumbled and lighting flashed. "Hey Monkey!" He had to take this chance "You got an umbrella?" Fuuko looked back and swayed her head. "Your going to wrestle with the rain?" he asked, "I am not wanted here so why stay?" she remarked. " I'm no bad host, I will let you in for the time being as soon as the rain stops." Fuuko looked at him quizzically. "Why don't you just lend me an umbrella? So you can go on with your life." She was being difficult. " I don't have one, I left it in the office." He lied. "I guess it can't be helped then Mr. Mikagami. I just hope your fans don't mind." She teased. "They have no right of whatsoever on who can come in my home." Fuuko smiled as she entered Tokiya's condo. Neat as usual, everything is organized. "You eaten yet Mi-chan?" Tokiya swayed his head. "Thought so, here." Fuuko handed Tokiya a box of bento. "You always loved Daisuki's bento. Since you have been eating on expensive restaurants lately, thought you missed it." Tokiya took the box. "Just one box Monkey? You're not eating?" he questioned. "No had dinner already, I got treated to a posh restaurant today." Tokiya watched her sit on his sofa. "Since when did you start dating again?" Fuuko laughed, "No, I accepted a seminar slot on Tokyo U and the school Principal treated me out for a work well done. Please! Hissy is like a father to me already!"  
  
Tokiya marveled how Fuuko could mention the name father and not look bitter. Her Father died after her graduation, but he was able to tell her how proud he was. Fuuko remained strong for her mother and Ganko. She became the sole breadwinner upon graduation and started seeing guys. Fuuko was still female looking for an ideal match, he couldn't blame her for being normal. The fact of her seeing other guys kind of irritated him more than anything. "Hey you closing the door and eat or are you going to stare at me all night?" Tokiya slammed the door and prayed that the rain will not stop soon. "I was thinking of my cushion being defiled by a Monkey." Fuuko frowned. "I will always be a Monkey to you eh Mi-chan?" She reached out for the phone. "What are you going to do with my phone Kirasawa?" he asked "I'm going to call cab so I won't get wet on my way home. I don't have to listen to all your insults all night." She began to dial when Tokiya grabbed the phone. "You're not going anywhere and tell the world that I was a mean host." Fuuko crossed her arms "But you are Ice Boy and it will good for you, being irritated tonight will ruin your possible victory tomorrow." Tokiya placed the phone back. "You're staying and tell me about the Tokyo U offer." Fuuko eyes widened "Since when did you get interested?" Tokiya took the chopsticks from the bento and started eating it. "Why can't you just ask me to stay Tokiya?" Fuuko teased. He swallowed his food "Why don't you start giving the details Monkey?" Tokiya was being defensive, Fuuko was used to situations like this. He would never acknowledge that fact that he wanted company. "Got any incentives for me Ice boy?" Tokiya placed down his chopsticks. "I filled the ref up last night, there are two packs help yourself." Fuuko swayed her head, "We are too old for that!" Tokiya got tired of standing and seated near Fuuko "Okay, second cupboard I have two bottles of tequila drink to your hearts content." Fuuko stood up "It's a good thing there are no classes tomorrow. That's too bad you can't join me."  
  
Fuuko was drinking the tequila like water. "Don't get yourself too drunk monkey." But Fuuko didn't bother. "So what if I drink too much? Just leave me if I faint or something. I want to celebrate my success!" Tokiya breathed out deeply. "I don't want you vomiting on the floor or whatever." Fuuko averted her eyes. "I'm used to these things Ice boy!" Tokiya cleaned up his bento and got it disposed. He decided to join Fuuko and prevent her from getting any drunker. He took shots but Fuuko drank by glass. Tokiya didn't want to take the risk of getting drunk. He wasn't sure on how far he would go if he were not himself. Especially that Fuuko was a little less than an arm away. He wouldn't allow it, the risks are too high. Two hours, two bottles of tequila and 6 cans of beer passed, Fuuko began to get tipsy and started slurring.  
  
"You know what Mi-chan? With all the guys I dated, I never allowed them to give me any alcoholic beverage." Tokiya raised his brow, "Why? You afraid to make a fool of yourself in front of them?" Fuuko swayed her hand. "Heck! No, I just don't want them to trick or drug me into kissing them!" she said aloud and laughed hysterically. "She is already drunk all right" Tokiya looked at Fuuko "How come you're getting yourself drunk now?" Fuuko leaned a few inches closer to Tokiya on the couch. He was very surprised of the gesture and felt his heart beat faster than normal. "Because I know I can trust you." She smiled and then yawned. "I hope you don't mind if I settle on your sofa tonight." With that she moved away and rested her head on the opposite of the sofa. Tokiya decided to clean up, when everything was done he looked at the sleeping figure. "I guess I can't leave this monkey to sleep here."  
  
Tokiya decided to carry Fuuko to his room and he will be the one to sleep on the sofa. Fuuko stirred and partially woke up as Tokiya lifted her from the couch. "Hmph! I bet they never wanted to kiss you in the first place monkey." He whispered. Fuuko moved her head. "I heard that Fridge boy! To tell you the truth, they always ask for a goodnights kiss after a date but I don't allow it." She defended " Don't stir to much you're not light you know." He shot back. "Who told you to carry me anyway?" Tokiya opened the door of his room. "I have no time to argue with a drunk and never been kissed fool." Fuuko stirred more at his remark "Excuse me! It was a choice and look whose talking?! Get me down!" Fuuko moved violently that Tokiya lost his balance and fell to the bed with Fuuko at the bottom, him on top. "I'm no loser and I can prove it Ice man." Fuuko whispered and grabbed Tokiya's collar. "And how are going to prove it monkey?" He provoked and didn't move an inch. They could stare at each other all night if that's what she wants. "By this!" Fuuko encircled her arms around Tokiya's neck and kissed him hesitantly on the lips. Tokiya responded quickly and place his arms along her back to maintain the moment. Fuuko noticed his effort and opened her mouth more to deepen the kiss. Tokiya hesitantly released his tongue to caress Fuuko's tongue. She felt the sensation and obeyed in return. Both of them were lost, their embraced tightened and Tokiya has fully found his way on top of Fuuko.  
  
Fuuko broke the kiss. "See? I told you I'm no loser!" she giggled. Tokiya blushed and by impulse got up from his position. " You are too drunk monkey and this did not happen." Tokiya stood up and decided to leave the room before something else happens. "Of course I'm drunk Mi-chan! If I were in the right mind I wouldn't have kissed you. That would be worst than being drunk! And thank goodness I will forget it tomorrow!" she laughed "Go to sleep monkey." He said irritated. As soon as he locked the door Tokiya sighed and his eyes full of disappointment. "Kissing me in the right mind is worst than being drunk." He couldn't blame her for commenting like that. He was the winner at his field but a loser to things dealing with emotions. But why must it affect him? The kiss didn't occur right? She would forget it tomorrow morning. It doesn't really matter, but how come he couldn't get himself to sleep?  
  
Fuuko woke up with a bad headache. As she said, she seemed to have forgotten the event last night. Tokiya had to take her home before he proceeds to court. "Hey Mi-chan you look like you haven't slept a wink last night. " Tokiya remained quiet. "Sorry if I had to take your bed. And I would like to apologize if I did something stupid last night." Fuuko looked out the window. "I tend to do stupid things when I'm drunk that's why I never allow.." she fumbled for the words "Any of the guys you dated to offer you any alcoholic drinks." Tokiya finished the sentence for her. "Yeah, you got that right." Fuuko looked out the window hands on her head. "Oh man! I did something stupid last night didn't I?!" "Nothing I can't handle" was Tokiya's answer. "Guess you forgive me, right Mi-chan?" Tokiya nodded "Heck, nothing I can't handle. Yeah right." Tokiya's mind rebelled. "What did I do? Ruined your carpet, insulted you or something worst?" Tokiya thanked his lucky stars that he finally arrived at Fuuko's place. He didn't have to answer the question. "Your stop, get out and I have a case to win." Fuuko opened the car's door. "Thanks for the ride and God bless on the verdict today." Fuuko stepped out and a part of Tokiya protested to let her leave without knowing what happened. But the other side preferred not to, eventually it won. He breathed deeply and watched Fuuko walk towards her home. She gestured him good-bye again before coming in the house. "So much for chance." Tokiya hissed.  
  
Fuuko watched his car leave before she closed the door. "I guess I won't be able to ask him to escort me to Tokyo U this afternoon." She smiled to herself "He wouldn't allow it anyway. I'll just get him a souvenir." She made her way to her room, she needs to start packing for her trip. . 


End file.
